Sister Morphine
by Princess Lo
Summary: Drake didn’t always make the greatest decisions. Five times he screwed his life up, and once when he made it all better


_**Sister Morphine**_

**Author**: hell's lil angel13

**Summary**: Drake didn't always make the greatest decisions. Five times he fucked his life up, and once when he made it all better

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, no

**Warnings**: Drug use, slash if you squint real hard

**A/N: My second (almost) gen-fic, since I usually stay with slash. This is a future fic based on wannabe-rockstar Drake. He has a record deal, but it's just not going the way he always hoped it would. Title by the Rolling Stones, gotta love those old farts.**

**Drake fucks up his life in different ways: Sex**

It was only a one-time thing, or it was supposed to be at least. He just a few months away from his twentieth birthday and he had been playing gigs in and around San Francisco for the past few weeks. The band had been doing really well and Drake was sure things could only get better for them in weeks to come.

After one of the late night concerts, he met a girl, hot as can be and already half drunk. He invited her to his hotel room after the show and she was only too eager to comply. Three times man, and each time was better than the one before.

The girl's hair was soft and long and a dark blonde color. Her lips were soft and inviting and Drake couldn't seem to get enough of them. Her green eyes would forever be implanted in his memory.

But, things like these come with their prices. He didn't usually make long-term commitments with these one-night stands. That's just not how it worked around there. But this time he was careless and about nine months later had to make a whole new commitment he never knew he would be finding so soon.

The night he found out, he huddled himself up next to the table the phone stayed on and called Josh at school. It was late in LA, so Josh wasn't so happy to be woken up at four in the morning when he had early classes in a few hours. "Josh," Drake said, his voice soft and timid. "I need to talk to you. I fucked up."

**Drugs**

For once, Drake was thankful he wasn't famous enough to make front-page news. When he overdosed on whatever the hell he had been taking for the past few months and nearly died, he knew that if he was famous enough for front-page tabloids, he'd never live anything down anything more. His parents would know about it, for one thing, and would come out to California and kill him.

But, when he did OD, Megan and Josh both found out almost immediately. Apparently Gina had called them to let them know what had happened, the bitch. Megan was in law school at the time and completely _freaked out_ when she heard. She called Drake up almost as soon as he woke up in the hospital. She was screaming and swearing at him, calling his a stupid boob and he had better explain himself pretty well when she came out there in a week or else he was going to wish he died from those drugs. But, everything she said couldn't compare to what Josh had to say.

Josh had called in sick at his work for a while so he could fly out from Chicago to Los Angeles to see his sick brother. He was there when Drake woke up, his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying and was very sleep deprived. He held his three-year-old niece's hand in his, trying to distract her from her father's lifeless body lying in the hospital bed. But, when he looked up and saw that Drake was awake, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Drake, you're okay!" he said, causing Bailey to turn her head towards her father.

"Daddy!" she screamed and barreled into his arms. He caught her unexpectedly and got the wind completely knocked out of him by the force of her jump. But, his little girl's smile was enough to let it slide just this once.

"Hey Bailey Bear. Did you keep an eye on Uncle Josh for me?" he asked, looking over at his brother. Josh sent him an exasperated glare and Drake knew he was mad. He gulped, then said, "Bia, is there somewhere you can go while I talk to Josh for a bit?"

"Come on Bailey, Aunt Megan should be outside still. Maybe she'll buy you an ice cream," Josh said holding out his hand to the little girl. But, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, looking very much like her father.

"No, I wanna stay with Daddy," she pouted stubbornly. Drake had taught her well.

"Just a few minutes Bailey Bear, then you can come right back in," Drake told her, pinching her nose lightly. She looked sad, but nodded anyways and climbed off the bed. Josh waited to see Megan bring her down the hallway before he turned to Drake in anger.

"Do you have any idea how worried Megan and I have been? How could you do something like this to yourself? To us, to your daughter? You're a father now Drake, you can't keep doing this!"

"You think I asked to be a father, Josh? I didn't, I didn't plan on being a father by twenty-one. That's not what I wanted, I wanted to be free and party all I wanted without consequences."

"Well, you can't do that, you have Bailey now and there _are_ consequences. What do you think would happen to her if you died, Drake? She'd have no one. Her mother already left and having a father die before she even starts school? Think Drake, you need to learn how to grow up."

Josh slammed the door as he left Drake alone in the hospital room. Drake sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Josh was, of course, right, he really needed to start being a good father to his daughter. After all, he was all she had.

**Rock n Roll**

Great-Aunt Catherine was one of those people who thought that rock and roll music was the devil's music. She was convinced that the devil had hidden messages in the songs and actually tried to show Drake this on numerous occasions. She had put in a Stairway to Heaven record and played it backwards; trying to tell him the devil was talking. Drake thought it was a load of bullshit, not to mention bad for the record.

But, when he was asked to play with his band at a Woodstock-type outdoor concert, he starts to think Aunt Catherine may have had something there. Rock n roll was never a horrible sin, but it was a sin nonetheless. And when it's mixed with lots of drugs and drinking and sex, it never has a good turnout in the long run.

He was about twenty-four when he was asked to play at JamFest in Vegas, which many people were calling "The New Woodstock" he almost refused. He'd gotten the call while practicing on the roof of Spin City's LA building, where the band really shouldn't have been in the first place. It was Tony DeLucca, one of the men hosting the event. Drake had almost refused right then and there, saying he wasn't into playing techno music for a bunch of low-life druggies.

But, Tony assured him it would all be rock and roll and there were rumors going around that Neil Young & Crazy Horse would be making an appearance there. Drake didn't believe that, seeing as Tony was hosting the event and would _know_ who was coming or not. But, he talked to the other guys in his band and they had all said they thought it would be cool, they'd finally get some publicity. With a sigh, Drake agreed and told Tony they'd be there.

He and the band had bought a few brownies and drank a little bit before the show. None of them were too far gone to not be able to play, but they were all still a little buzed. Everything started out fine enough, they had played a few songs and the crowd had gone pretty wild for the songs. They especially loved some of Drake's older songs which, they people who had heard of the band, grew up on with Drake. Drake's covers of the Beatles' Blackbird and the Stray Cats' Too Hip Gotta Go especially had many of the older generation also going wild.

But, it was at this concert that Drake and his band mates learned that some people still oppose some forms of music, mostly rock. It was the twenty-first century; they couldn't believe that some people still thought the devil was talking through their songs. _Seriously, what was wrong with people?_ Drake thought as he saw the group coming towards the stage.

One thing led to another and Drake ended up in a shouting match with one of the women in the group. He was defending his baby and she was completely tearing it to shreds and trashing everything he held close. It was like watching someone dump tapenade on Josh...okay, that _could_ be funny, but only if Megan or Drake was the culprit.

"Your music is an abomination to society. It's sick and shouldn't be allowed in public," the woman had said, reminding Drake of a horribly overprotective mother. He ignored her, knowing whatever he said would only make her talk more. He turned to his bassist Paul to remind him they still needed to find a motel room when he heard the woman say to one of her other groupies, "Flamer shouldn't be allowed to hold that instrument." Drake whipped around so fast his neck cricked. Paul set a firm hand on Drake's shoulder hoping to keep him calm.

"What did you call me?" he said in a deathly low tone.

"You're just like the rest of them. Trying to tell people you're one thing when you're just all the same. Someone who's never going to amount to anything and is going to burn in Hell for what you're doing. It's sickening." She walked away as every muscle in Drake's body tensed.

"Drake, don't listen—" his rhythm guitarist, Cooper, said, but Drake threw his hand behind him as he walked off stage, not caring that the audience was still watching. He went to a secluded area and dialed his phone.

"Josh?" he said when he heard someone pick up. "I just needed to talk."

**Lies**

Drake Parker was no liar. He told lies, he lied a lot as a kid and lied a lot as an adult, and he was good at it. But, he wasn't a liar. Lying was, like guitar and sex, one of the things that just came naturally to him. He didn't try to lie to everyone, they just slipped out sometimes.

At times, it was good to lie, such as when he was talking to the press. Did he think he was going to fall into the pitfalls like other musicians with drugs? No way, drugs aren't cool man. Did he like his new manager he was reported to have? Of course, best manager he ever had. How was his relationship going with supermodel Tiffani Davies? Great, they were completely in love. There were times when he wanted to scream out for the whole world to hear that those, and so many more, were lies. He had been on drugs, some of them he wasn't even sure what the hell they were. He went to rehab for them, but he's not sure if he's totally clean yet. His manager right now, Randy Atchison, sucks! They're always fighting and Randy has to be the boss of everything, Drake has no freedom anymore and he wants to shout for the entire world to hear that he wants his brother, Josh Nichols, back in the managing spot. But the one he wants to say most? Him and Tiffani were never dating. That was just for publicity. He didn't want a relationship at the moment, he wanted to focus on his music right now.

Being caught in a lie, however, is the worst. And when you're caught in a lie on national television, it kinda sucks just a bit more.

He was doing an interview with Regis and Kelly and was, at the time, supposedly dating techno/pop singer, Misty Carrows. This was another reason why he goddamn hated his manager. Randy wanted Drake to always be dating someone for the public eye to want him more. Drake couldn't stand that he could never be seen out in public by himself without people thinking he broke up with his "one true love." Oh just shoot him _now_!

Kelly had asked during the interview what was going on between him and Misty and, without thinking, Drake said they hadn't seen each other in a while and he was glad. As soon as he said that, he slapped his hand over his mouth, making it all the more obvious that he had just made a mistake.

Randy was yelling and throwing a hissy fit at Drake once the interview ended. Randy couldn't believe that Drake would blow it like that, and on national television, too!

"Randy, I hate her, I always have. Her music sucks and all she does is bubble gum pop shit that you, and everyone else who actually knows me, knows I hate. Can't you just get it through your head I don't wanna date anyone right now? And trust me, if I did wanna date someone, she wouldn't be the Hollywood type."

"But that's what your fans want," Randy said, making Drake scoff. Yeah, what his fans wanted. Apparently what he wanted didn't matter. He tried to keep reminding himself that Josh would be done with school in two years and then maybe he could come back and manage Drake again from home. He could teach for his real job, but manage Drake, too. It wouldn't be that hard.

Two years and then maybe the band would be able to really hit it off.

**Jail Time**

He wouldn't have done it normally. Had there been any other options, he would have taken them hands down. But, there was nothing left to do. He had thought of and tried everything, wearing down the yellow pages so the writing was barely legible anymore. But the truth was, there was no way to come out clean.

It wasn't anything major, but he knows that still doesn't make up for what he did. He didn't hurt anyone, no way, but he knew it was exactly what everyone thought would happen soon: it was the first step in his downfall with fame.

He didn't really have a gun in his pocket. It was just the age-old trick of his fingers in his jacket, shaped to intimidate the other person. It just got out of hand, that was all and it was another time that Drake was glad he was still working on his way to fame.

He called Cooper from the pay phone from the cell. He held the phone close to his ear nervously and talked quietly, hoping if he talked quieter this would all go away and he'd wake up on his couch again. It wasn't working well, though. "Coop," he said, "I need your help."

Cooper sprung him, but he was angry. As he drove Drake home, he became a second Josh and kept nagging him. "Drake, if you needed money, we could've helped. We're your friends, you have a right to ask us for help."

"I know, I just—I didn't think it would get this bad."

"Sometimes I just can't believe you Drake Parker. Do you enjoy fucking your life up? 'Cause you're doing a damn good job so far." Drake sighed and looked out the window. Like he didn't know that already.

**And the one time he made it all better: Love**

Drake never thought he would ever find love. He was a rocker guy, the guitar player, the one who traveled all over the place, meeting different girls everywhere he went. Settling down was just not an option.

Now Drake was never one for clichés, he hated them to be honest, but he'd make an exception here and say that he did find love, and in the strangest of places.

He was halfway to his twenty-first birthday when it happened. It started, however, a month after he turned twenty with a phone call, his agent screaming at him on the other end. He had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear to keep from suffering hearing loss.

"Gina, Gina, would you calm down and stop screaming? Jesus, it's not even seven in the morning yet, what the fuck?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Drake Parker! I cannot believe you were so careless! This is probably _the_ single most _stupid_ thing you have ever done, I don't know _how_ I'm going to fix this!"

The twenty-year-old was rubbing his eyes as he said, "What did I do? Give up my rights to my name, fire someone I shouldn't have, leave my guitar somewhere? What?" Drake said, quickly checking that his guitar and case really were in his room where he hoped he put them after the gig last night. They were.

"No, Drake," Gina said through gritted teeth on the other end. She took a deep breath and said, "Do you remember a girl named Tricia Gomez?"

Taken aback by the question, Drake scratched his head, trying to remember. "No, not really, why? Did I marry her by accident?"

"Can you be serious for five seconds?" Gina yelled at him.

"Sorry, what about her?"

"She's pregnant." Drake was silent on the other end, so Gina cleared it by saying, "It's yours." He collapsed.

It took Drake months to completely wrap his head around all of this. Gina was right, this was the stupidest thing he had ever done. He didn't know how to be a father, he was still a kid himself, a very immature kid at that. But, he had still called Tricia and told her he was going to be a good father to their kid and whatever she needed, he'd help her raise their child.

At first, Tricia, who was four years older than Drake, said Drake didn't need to do anything; she could take care of it herself. She seemed to think that Drake was only saying this so she would keep this from the press, which was so off. But, she warmed up to the idea eventually when she realized Drake wasn't leaving.

Then, Drake got a call while in the recording studio. He was anticipating it coming, but it still took him by surprise when Tricia was on the other line saying she was in labor. Dropping everything, Drake ran to his car and drove to the hospital. He made it to the room she was in to see her, lying on the bed with her hair a mess and sweat pouring down her face; her mother and another girl who looked like she was Tricia's younger sister standing at her feet, and a doctor.

Drake had never been to a birth before since neither Josh nor Megan was married yet, none of his close friends were. He stood at the head of the bed awkwardly, trying to think of something he could do or say that would be helpful during a situation like this.

Finally, after much screaming and yelling from everyone in the room and Drake had officially lost all feeling in his hand, the sweetest sound of a newborn life filled the room. The doctors were performing their duties and the three women were all crying and smiling so wide their faces may very well have broken in half.

Soon, the doctors were done and turned to Tricia and Drake. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" one of them asked. Tricia held her first, crying and whispering sweet words to her. Drake didn't feel like he should really be holding this little girl, felt like he shouldn't really be here yet. It was Tricia's baby, she seemed to make that very clear throughout the entire five months that Drake had been around. But, she turned to him and held their daughter out to him.

As soon as the 6 pound, 9 ounce baby was settled into his arms, Drake knew he had found love. That little bundle of joy would later become his entire life and the model for many of his future hit singles, including "The Truth about Bailey (My Love)."

Even after Tricia left, and she left pretty damn fast, Bailey Lynn Gomez—later Parker—stayed with Drake and he wouldn't have it any other way, just him and the love of his life, doing what he does best.

When Bailey was about to turn five, she gave Drake another present he would cherish his whole life. About a month before her fifth birthday, she came up to him after one of his shows and said, "Daddy, I wanna play guitar and sing for people, too." Yeah, Bailey Parker was definitely the only love of Drake's life.


End file.
